


With a Whimper

by themayqueen



Series: The Way You Trick And You Tease [26]
Category: Everybody Else (Band), Hanson (Band)
Genre: Breathplay, Caught, Choking, Come Eating, Hand Jobs, M/M, Male Slash, Masturbation, Sexuality Crisis, Slash, The Walk Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2019-06-11 06:55:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15309870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themayqueen/pseuds/themayqueen
Summary: It wasn't enough to hurt, not enough to make Zac fear for his safety, but it wasenough.





	With a Whimper

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the prompt "choking/breath play." Title comes from "The Hollow Men" by T.S. Eliot.

Zac really hadn't meant for anyone to find out about his—he supposed _fetish_ was the best word for it. He couldn't even remember when he'd figured out he liked to be choked, so he had no hope of explaining it to his wife. Not that she even attempted to understand, and she made it very clear that she was never going to do it to him. At first he'd thought she was just teasing, so he'd sometimes grab her hand and put it on his neck. After she snapped it back to her side a half a dozen or so times, he got the hint. So he really hadn't planned for anyone else to ever know, assuming their reactions would be just as disapproving as Kate's. 

If he'd been thinking clearly, he would have realized that he really didn't have time to indulge himself before Carrick got back from the hotel bar. He would have remembered that they both had keys to the room. He would have lost his nerve and not even jerked off at all.

But he wasn't thinking clearly, and he just wasn't that smart.

Zac had been close, so close, one hand wrapped around his dick and the other one creeping up his chest, pausing to pinch a nipple before coming to rest on his throat. His fingers itched to do it, itched to give himself that last push over the edge. He'd had so little privacy this tour, so little time to indulge even his most normal needs and desires. After that stupid, drunken kiss with Carrick, he just _needed_ it. If nothing else, getting off would settle his nerves for a while.

He was right there, hand on his throat, stars in his eyes, hips thrusting up off the bed, when the door swung open. He'd only barely registered the _beep_ of the key card in the door, not enough to stop what he was doing. When Carrick appeared in the doorway, though, Zac froze.

Carrick blinked at Zac, obviously a little drunk. He wasn't swaying, though, so Zac thought he was more sober than not. Zac suddenly wondered if he himself wasn't a little drunk, since he hadn't even had the sense to take his hand off his dick... or his throat. 

“Umm,” Carrick said.

Sheepishly, but unable to look away from Carrick, Zac slowly lowered his hand from his throat, bringing it to rest on the sheet. He gripped the sheet loosely, waiting for Carrick to tell him to stop, to cover him, to do _something_.

But he didn't. He just stared.

Zac slowly began to stroke himself again, watching Carrick's face carefully for any sign that he should stop. None came. He built up his pace, letting a soft moan fall from his lips. He hadn't known he had a fetish for being watched, too, but he also hadn't known until last week that he was attracted to men—or, at least, one man. Zac supposed he was learning all sorts of new things about himself lately.

Carrick took a few steps closer to the bed and Zac's eyes widened. He could see Carrick's hand twitching at his side, and he didn't dare hope that meant what he thought it meant. His hand faltered a little when Carrick sat down beside him, his body close enough for Zac to feel the heat from it but not close enough to actually touch him.

“C-can I....?” Carrick asked, his extended hand letting Zac know what he was asking permission to do.

Zac nodded, then let his head fall back against the pillow, baring his neck to Carrick. His hand crept slowly across Zac's neck, his long fingers burning hot. He was hesitant at first, but Zac gave him an encouraging moan and he tightened his grip. It wasn't enough to hurt, not enough to make Zac fear for his safety, but it was _enough_. His hips lifted off the bed, Carrick's other hand covering the one he had wrapped around his dick. Zac couldn't be sure if it was that or the hand tightening around his throat that made him see stars, but either way, it made him come harder than he ever had before. 

He fell back against the bed, still seeing stars, only vaguely aware of Carrick's presence lingering beside him, licking come from both their fingers. When his vision righted itself again, he studied Carrick's face for disgust or fear, but found nothing but... tenderness, he supposed it was.

Clearing his slightly sore throat, Zac gave Carrick a weak smile and whispered, “Thanks.”

Carrick only smiled and nodded in return, and that was enough to let Zac know he wouldn't have to worry about satisfying that particular need alone again.


End file.
